


Warehouse Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Tenkai Knights, テンカイナイト
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, Fanfiction, Grabuton, Granox Has a Crush, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny jeans hugged his legs, restricting the speed he needed so desperately. The hard pavement blurred below him as he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Speed seemed to be his only saviour. Unfortunately, becoming Tributon had forced him to go from someone who hated running to someone who constantly had to run for his life. It wouldn’t have been so bad if not for being chased around by a certain Corrupted soldier lusting for his defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warehouse Confession

Skinny jeans hugged his legs, restricting the speed he needed so desperately. The hard pavement blurred below him as he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Speed seemed to be his only saviour. Unfortunately, becoming Tributon had forced him to go from someone who hated running to someone who constantly had to run for his life. It wouldn’t have been so bad if not for being chased around by a certain Corrupted soldier lusting for his defeat.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind him was getting closer by the minute, much to Ceylan’s dismay. If he did not find somewhere to hide soon, Granox would catch up to him. In desperation Ceylan quickly glanced over his shoulder, only to see that fact becoming true.

Surprisingly enough, he had actually managed to outrun Granox so far. But doing the impossible would not work for much longer. His body simply could not keep up with this insane pace. Maybe Chooki had been onto something after all; his own conditioning needed some work.

Ceylan wasn’t even sure where he was. Judging by the huge buildings, it seemed like they were in a warehouse area. He certainly did not enjoy the familiarity of it either. If he had not known any better, it almost felt like he had been here before. Or maybe it was just déjà vu.

Hiding inside a warehouse sounded like a pretty good idea right now. He just had to find one with an open door… Scanning the warehouses rapidly, he realized that it was easier said than done. All of the doors were closed.

As he turned a corner, Ceylan was met with a dead end. He ran up to the wall, desperately looking for some way out. “Well, well, well. Look who’s cornered now.”

Ceylan knew from his tone of voice that Granox was enjoying this. He should have called the others, or at least tried to fool the Corrupted goon. _Granox could have caught up with me at any time_ , he thought. _It must’ve been a trap from the start._

Eyeing his opponent, he tried to figure out what to do. The Corrupted soldier was a lot more intimidating on Earth, being twice his size and pretty ugly to boot.

_Think, Ceylan, think! You don’t have the guys here to help you outsmart him…_ Ceylan panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “You like me, don’t you?!”

“W-what?” Granox seemed flustered and confused. This was getting pretty awkward, and no one was destroyed yet. “Why’d you think that?”

“Because it’s true, isn’t it?”

The question caught him by surprise, and Granox honestly did not know the answer. He did not even know what kind of ‘liking’ Ceylan was referring to. Despite their tough history, he knew for sure that he did not exactly hate the puny, blue knight. Fighting him on Quarton had actually made his day several times before, even though he never liked the taste of defeat.

Hesitating, he relaxed his intimidating stature. “I guess I do.”

“Okay then, so you like me,” Ceylan said with a hint of relief. Strange as it was, he wasn’t smashed like a bug, so something was working.

“Do you like me too?” Granox said with almost a sheepish tone, if six-foot-tall alien robots could sound that way.

“Wait, what?” Ceylan looked surprised; he didn’t think things would go this far. He took a quick moment to think. “Well, I don’t hate you…”

Granox chuckled, turning around as though to leave. “Then that settles it. We’ll meet again, Tributon.” With a grin on his face, he fled the scene, leaving Ceylan confused in the alley.

Frowning, the blue knight tried to figure out what had just happened. Apparently, getting rid of Ceylan could not have been why Vilius sent him to Earth in the first place. Granox let him go after all, so it would not make any sense. Nevertheless, he had to get the other knights, so they could send Granox back to Quarton.

“So you like me,” Ceylan said to himself, recalling the strange encounter as though it was a dream. That’s when it hit him.

Granox _liked_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Jesse for editing it!  
> 


End file.
